


Un Alfa. Un Omega.

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Wedding Planning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Scegliere il giusto compagno, con cui trascorrere la vita, è sempre difficile. Soprattutto quando ti sembra che l'universo stesso trami contro di te. Eppure, non tutto il male viene per nuocere.





	1. Futuro incerto

Le fotografie relative al ballo avevano scatenato in John sia rabbia, per il comportamento di Wilkins, sia ricordi divertenti e rimpianti. Malgrado Paul non avesse mai rimproverato al figlio di avere rovinato il ballo né gli avesse mai rinfacciato di non avervi partecipato, anzi avesse compreso e approvato il suo comportamento, John non poteva non pensare che il papà fosse dispiaciuto per non avere mantenuto la promessa fatta alla madre.

Una leggera folata di vento scostò la tenda bianca, facendole accarezzare il volto stanco di John, che alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò sul marito, sempre intento a lavorare sulle arnie. Sherlock era capace di trascorrere ore a prendersi cura delle sue api. Era una cosa che lo rilassava e che gli permetteva di allontanare la mente dal pensiero dell’imminente morte del marito. John provò una fitta al cuore. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per evitare a Sherlock il dolore per la sua dipartita, ma era già stato tutto scritto nel libro del destino. Sapevano quanto tempo fosse rimasto a John da vivere dal giorno della nascita di Rosie. Nessuno poteva fare qualcosa per cambiare il futuro dell’Omega. John non aveva rimpianti. Aveva vissuto una vita piena e appagante. Non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Non tutti potevano affermarlo con altrettanta sicurezza.

Il medico

sospirò e riprese a guardare le fotografie dell’album. Lasciò passare quelle relative alla fine della loro adolescenza, con i compagni delle superiori e i primi passi nella vita indipendente. Dell’università e dell’esercito. Si soffermò, invece, su un’immagine che ritraeva John e Sherlock. Era la loro prima fotografia insieme ed era la testimonianza del loro primo incontro ufficiale. Sia Sherlock sia John erano seduti a una scrivania e stavano firmando l’accordo matrimoniale.

**Futuro incerto**

Era dall’alba che una pioggerella fastidiosa bagnava Londra, rendendola grigia e triste. Da quando era stato congedato dall’esercito ed era tornato a vivere nella capitale inglese, sembrava che il sole si fosse rifiutato di scaldare la città adagiata sulle sponde del Tamigi. John Watson era stato ferito a una spalla, quando la sua squadra era caduta in una imboscata durante una missione di soccorso. Il medico Omega aveva rischiato di morire, ma gli era andata bene. Meglio che a David Harrods, morto per un colpo sparato da un cecchino, che lo aveva raggiunto in piena fronte. Meglio che a Oscar Ballard, che era stato colpito alla spina dorsale e che ora giaceva immobile su un letto d’ospedale. Meglio che a Peter Orwell, che aveva perso una mano. John non poteva lamentarsi. Era vivo. Nemmeno troppo danneggiato. I suoi colleghi medici avevano stabilito che fosse in grado di procreare, quindi poteva ancora trovare un Alfa che si accontentasse di sposare un Omega claudicante e con una mano tremante, pur di avere una discendenza. John sarebbe stato costretto a trasformarsi in quel tipo di Omega debole e dipendente dal suo Alfa, che tanto aveva disprezzato da ragazzo.

Sì.

John Watson era ancora vivo e poteva lasciare ai posteri una propria discendenza. Non poteva lamentarsi, perché altri non erano stati così fortunati. Però John non si sentiva fortunato. John avrebbe preferito essere morto.

Il palazzo si trovava in una delle zone più eleganti di Londra. Era antico, ma molto curato. Il rinomato studio legale ne occupava il terzo e ultimo piano. Gli uffici erano arredati in modo elegante e austero, ma i locali erano luminosi, rendendo l’atmosfera meno opprimente. Una grande vetrata permetteva di ammirare il Palazzo di Westmister, da cui l’edificio non era molto distante. John e Richard erano seduti nella sala d’attesa. Padre e figlio non si parlavano, ognuno dei due immerso nei propri pensieri.

Richard Watson era diventato vedovo molto giovane e si era risposato, come facevano molti Alfa, da sempre. Aveva formato una nuova famiglia, con una Omega, da cui aveva avuto due figli, due gemelli. John era entrato nell’esercito il giorno dopo il secondo matrimonio del padre. Il giovane Omega sapeva che Richard non poteva rimanere vincolato alla memoria del marito morto per il resto della sua vita. Paul stesso non lo avrebbe mai voluto. John aveva, però, compreso che la nuova compagna del padre si sentiva in competizione con il fantasma del primo marito e che la sua presenza non era particolarmente gradita. Geraldine Keller era una donna di trentacinque anni, quando lei e Richard si erano sposati. Era considerata una Omega vecchia, ma era già stata sposata, senza avere generato figli. Dopo cinque anni di inutili tentativi, il primo marito aveva preteso l’annullamento del matrimonio, accusando l’Omega di essere sterile. Malgrado le analisi cliniche avessero dimostrato che il marito si sbagliava, l’Alfa era riuscito a ottenere ciò che voleva, sposando un’altra Omega dopo pochi giorni dalla fine del primo matrimonio. Quando a Richard era stata proposta l’unione con Geraldine, aveva accettato di sposarla per rispettare la legge sulla procreazione. Non gli importava avere altri figli. Gli sembrava giusto aiutare una Omega che era stata denigrata e ripudiata da chi avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di lei. Geraldine e Richard erano legati da un sentimento di stima e rispetto reciproci, ma nulla di paragonabile all’amore che l’Alfa aveva provato per Paul.

Non volendo essere un perenne memento del primo coniuge o della incapacità della donna di avere figli, John aveva deciso di vivere la propria vita in modo indipendente dalla nuova famiglia del padre. Era entrato nell’esercito e partito per l’estero. Dopo alcuni mesi, il secondo matrimonio di Richard era stato allietato dalla nascita dei gemelli, Cole e Clara, entrambi Alfa. John aveva conosciuto i suoi fratellastri e intratteneva cordiali rapporti con il padre e la sua seconda famiglia, ma non li frequentava troppo, anche dopo il rientro in patria. L’Omega aveva deciso di vivere in un alloggio gestito dall’esercito, che ospitava i militari congedati, in attesa che trovassero un compagno.

John era stato dimesso dall’ospedale da circa un mese e stava facendo ancora terapia, sia fisica sia psicologica, quando aveva ricevuto una lettera dal prestigioso studio legale Shatner, Steward, Brooks & Soci in cui era ufficialmente formulata una proposta di matrimonio. L’Omega ne era rimasto molto sorpreso, perché non aveva ancora presentato domanda per essere inserito nel programma di ricerca per un compagno. Forse John avrebbe cestinato l’invito, ma in indirizzo c’era anche il padre, che fu felicissimo di sapere che il figlio aveva trovato qualcuno interessato a lui, malgrado non fosse il più integro degli Omega.

Richard aveva insistito per essere presente. Era pur sempre il padre di John e non avrebbe mai lasciato solo il figlio ad affrontare un Alfa di cui non sapeva nulla. Voleva essere sicuro che chiunque egli fosse, si prendesse buona cura del suo primogenito e che fosse degno di lui.

John era stato costretto ad accettare di sposare un Alfa perché era tutto ciò che poteva fare, come Omega. L’unico modo che aveva per essere ancora utile al suo paese, era mettere al mondo i figli di un perfetto sconosciuto. John si era chiesto chi e come potesse essere il suo futuro marito. Se si era rivolto a uno studio legale, doveva essere stato costretto al matrimonio quanto lui. La legge prevedeva che, arrivati ai ventisette anni senza avere trovato un compagno e/o avere generato almeno un erede, Alfa e Omega fossero costretti a contrarre matrimonio. La specie doveva essere salvaguardata, a qualsiasi costo. Esistevano agenzie e studi legali che si occupavano di accoppiare questi Alfa e Omega solitari. Poteva capitare che questi matrimoni si risolvessero in unioni felici. Era meno raro di quanto si pensasse. Geraldine e Richard ne erano una prova. Bisognava essere fortunati, certo. John, però, negli ultimi tempi, non si sentiva molto fortunato. Inoltre, un Alfa suo coetaneo che non avesse trovato un Omega da giovane, doveva sicuramente avere qualche difetto. Di aspetto? Di carattere? Di passato burrascoso? Non certo di soldi, stando allo studio legale, che avrebbe curato il loro contratto matrimoniale.

Una voce tranquilla e melodiosa distrasse John dai propri pensieri. Lo sguardo dell’Omega cadde su due uomini, in piedi davanti alla scrivania della segretaria addetta all’accoglienza dei clienti. Erano sicuramente due Alfa. L’aspetto fisico e il linguaggio del corpo non potevano certo essere fraintesi. Non in quei due uomini. Alti quasi uguali, potevano avere una decina di anni di differenza. Il più vecchio dei due aveva i capelli scuri, con riflessi rossicci e indossava un abito grigio a tre pezzi di fattura sartoriale. Sembrava che si fosse vestito pochi secondi prima di entrare nello studio legale, perché l’abito non aveva una piega. La mano destra stringeva un ombrello nero, in modo svogliato. Il più giovane era alto e molto magro. Era avvolto in un lungo cappotto nero, con il bavero alzato, sopra a pantaloni e giacca anche loro neri e una camicia bianca con i primi due bottoni aperti. Aveva una massa di capelli ricci e neri indisciplinati. Guardava il cellulare in modo irritato, quasi gli avesse fatto un qualche affronto, e ignorava caparbiamente il resto del mondo, come se lui non fosse stato lì.

“Mycroft e Sherlock Holmes. Abbiamo un appuntamento con l’avvocato Steward,” aveva detto il più vecchio.

La segretaria era un’Alfa di mezza età, con capelli corti e neri, che stavano mostrando i primi fili grigi, ed era vestita elegantemente, con un tailleur blu scuro. Controllò lo schermo del computer e destinò all’uomo un sorriso cordiale: “Certo, signor Holmes, si accomodi pure,” rispose, indicando con la mano quale corridoio dovessero prendere per andare all’ufficio desiderato. I due uomini si avviarono verso la loro destinazione. L’ingresso tornò a essere vuoto e silenzioso. Trascorsero pochi minuti e il telefono della segretaria squillò: “Sì, avvocato Steward? … Sì, sono già arrivati. … Li faccio accomodare,” riferì, riattaccando. Si alzò con un movimento aggraziato e si diresse verso i Watson. Sempre con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra, si rivolse direttamente a John: “Dottor Watson? Si può accomodare. L’avvocato Steward la sta aspettando. Il suo ufficio è il secondo a destra, nel corridoio a destra.”

John si alzò, appoggiando il peso sul bastone che usava per camminare, ricambiando il sorriso: “Grazie.” Padre e figlio si avviarono verso l’ufficio in cui li attendeva il futuro di John.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Pronti al primo incontro fra Sherlock e John? Spero di sì, perché vi attende domenica prossima, sempre qui.

So che i capitoli possono sembrare un po’ brevi, ma io non amo i capitoli troppo lunghi. Portate pazienza, ma data la mia veneranda età, leggere a lungo su un supporto elettronico mi crea sempre qualche problema.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la serie e i singoli racconti.

Alla prossima settimana.

Ciao!


	2. Il contratto

La porta davanti cui si trovarono Richard e John Watson era di legno chiaro, con delicati intarsi, appena visibili. Con il cuore in gola, il giovane Omega bussò leggermente. Una voce sicura rispose: “Avanti.” John aprì la porta ed entrò, seguito dal padre. Lo studio era grande e luminoso. Due vetrate, proprio di fronte a John, permettevano alla luce naturale di entrare e illuminare una stanza arredata con pochi mobili di legno chiaro. Oltre a una scrivania, con intorno alcune sedie, c’erano un paio di mobili bassi disposti ai lati dell’ingresso. Sulle pareti, alcune riproduzioni di quadri di autori impressionisti contribuivano a rendere accogliente l’ufficio. All’interno c’erano tre Alfa: i due uomini appena arrivati, che si erano presentati come Mycroft e Sherlock Holmes, e un uomo sulla sessantina, con i capelli brizzolati. Quest’ultimo era basso e in sovrappeso. Si alzò dalla scrivania e andò verso padre e figlio, porgendo la mano e con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra: “Benvenuto, dottor Watson, sono l’avvocato Brian Steward. È sempre un piacere conoscere un giovane Omega e contribuire a formare una nuova famiglia.”

John strinse la mano e si sentì perforato dallo sguardo del più giovane degli Holmes. Anche gli altri due Alfa si erano alzati e si erano spostati dalle sedie per salutare i nuovi arrivati. Prima che chiunque potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Sherlock sbottò sorpreso: “Io la conosco! Lei era il ragazzo che si è presentato al Ballo della Casa delle Anime Gemelle di Wilkins con la divisa da rugby e coperto di fango!”

John osservò meglio il giovane Alfa e non poté non notare i suoi occhi, di un azzurro chiarissimo: “Non credo che qualcuno si sia presentato a un ballo con la divisa da rugby molto spesso, quindi penso che lei fosse presente la sera in cui avrei dovuto parteciparvi io. Non posso che dichiararmi colpevole,” ridacchiò, senza distogliere lo sguardo e per nulla imbarazzato.

“Afghanistan o Iraq?” Domandò Sherlock, con una smorfia irriverente sulle labbra.

John aggrottò la fronte, leggermente confuso: “Come?”

**Il contratto**

“La sua abbronzatura. Non è quella di uno che è appena rientrato da una vacanza. Si vede chiaramente che non stava prendendo il sole in costume da bagno, ma che indossava qualcosa, che la copriva fino a un certo punto. Il modo in cui tiene la schiena, rigidamente dritta, è tipico di un militare. Quindi deve essere riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno. Ricordo benissimo che quella sera ha detto di volere diventare medico ed entrare nell’esercito. Ha raggiunto entrambi i suoi obbiettivi. Le sue mani e le sue dita hanno alcuni calli, che si formano solo con l’uso abituale di un bisturi. Come ufficiale medico ha svolto più di una missione all’estero. Gli unici posti in cui attualmente abbiamo delle truppe di stanza in località che permettono quel tipo di abbronzatura sono l’Afghanistan e l’Iraq. Quindi, dove è stato?”

John fissava Sherlock a bocca aperta. L’Alfa aveva esalato tutta la sua spiegazione in un solo fiato, con voce bassa e lineare, parlando velocissimo: “Fantastico. Come ha fatto a indovinare tutto?” mormorò l’Omega.

“Non ho _indovinato_ nulla. Lo ho _dedotto_. Bisogna solo osservare attentamente quello che si ha davanti. Può farlo chiunque abbia un paio d’occhi e un cervello moderatamente funzionante,” sbottò Sherlock, piccato.

“Davvero meraviglioso. È stato molto bravo,” ribatté John, ignorando volutamente l’atteggiamento arrogante di Sherlock. Per l’Omega era affascinante sentire e vedere quell’uomo bellissimo, mentre congiungeva i puntini che componevano la sua vita.

Sherlock sussultò, impercettibilmente sorpreso: “Davvero?”

“Afghanistan,” sorrise John.

“La zoppia è chiaramente psicosomatica. Dove è stato ferito, veramente?” Sherlock riprese il proprio studio di John, visibilmente soddisfatto della piega che stava prendendo il loro colloquio.

“Alla spalla sinistra. Mi è rimasto un tremore che mi impedisce di operare. Nessuno si fida di un medico chirurgo che non abbia una mano ferma. – rispose John, inclinando la testa, divertito – Come ha capito che la zoppia è psicosomatica?”

“Appoggia il peso per lunghi periodi sulla gamba destra, cosa che non dovrebbe fare, se lei fosse veramente menomato a quell’arto. Evidentemente, si dimentica di essere zoppo, quando il cervello rimuove la causa psicologica del tuo disturbo.”

“Così sembro un po’ pazzo, ma non pericoloso,” sogghignò John.

“La mente agisce in modi imperscrutabili. Spesso mentiamo più a noi stessi che agli altri, così il cervello è costretto a ricordarci che non possiamo sempre nasconderci,” sentenziò Sherlock.

John strinse gli occhi, ma le labbra erano piegate in un leggero sorriso: “Sta dicendo che sono un vigliacco e mi nascondo dietro a una menomazione, pur di non affrontare la verità?”

“Non penso che lei sia un vigliacco. Credo che si trovi in una situazione che non riesce ad accettare, ma da cui non sa come uscire, quindi trasferisce questa menomazione su una parte del corpo. È stato congedato con onore dall’esercito, ma, una volta tornato in patria, non hanno trovato nulla di meglio da farle fare che sposare un Alfa qualunque, invece di sfruttare le sue indubbie qualità,” c’era una specie di rabbia soppressa, nella voce di Sherlock, che John non riusciva a comprendere: “L’Alfa qualunque sarebbe lei. Come ho detto prima, un chirurgo che non abbia una mano ferma, è un medico inutile. Un matrimonio è la mia unica e ultima occasione per servire il mio paese. Io non ho una fila di Alfa che attendano di ingravidarmi. Entrambi abbiamo la facoltà di rifiutare questo contratto, se non siamo convinti della persona che ci viene proposta. Nessuno ci obbliga a fare qualcosa che non vogliamo,” ribatté, sulla difensiva.

“Non comprenderò mai la nostra società e le sue stupide regole. Solo perché è stato ferito ed è un Omega, quei geni dei nostri militari ritengono che lei non abbia più alcuna utilità e che non possa più servire come ufficiale medico, la scaricano con una pacca sulla spalla e una medaglia puntata al petto e la rispediscono alla vita civile, forse con un grazie. E qui, è costretto a sottostare alle regole ancora più stupide della nostra cosiddetta società civile, che la vuole obbligatoriamente sposato e ingravidato,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Non siamo venuti qui per discutere degli usi e costumi della nostra società, fratello caro. – sospirò in tono di rassegnata sopportazione Mycroft Holmes – Tu e il dottor Watson dovete decidere se firmare il contratto di matrimonio e metterlo in essere al suo primo Calore. Pensate di procedere?”

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello, ancora più furioso: “Che cosa dovrei fare, secondo te, _fratello caro?_ Guardare i suoi denti per vedere se sia un cavallo di razza adatto a partorire i nostri eredi?”

“Sherlock ha ragione. Questa non è una decisione da prendere così, su due piedi. Dovremmo lasciare ai ragazzi un po’ di tempo per parlare e stabilire se potrebbero riuscire a convivere,” intervenne Steward, diplomaticamente. L’avvocato conosceva gli Holmes da vari anni. Philip Holmes era uno dei suoi più cari amici, oltre che padrino del suo primogenito. Steward aveva gestito anche il contratto che aveva legato Gregory Lestrade a Mycroft Holmes. Sapeva benissimo quanto potessero essere particolari i figli di Philip. Aveva sentito raccontare di Alfa furiosi, dopo essere stati analizzati e svergognati dal più giovane degli Holmes. Questo Omega non sembrava offendersi per le deduzioni di Sherlock. Anzi. Ne sembrava affascinato. Poteva essere la scelta giusta. Notò la titubanza di Richard Watson, nel lasciare il figlio solo con un Alfa sconosciuto: “Potremmo andare nell’ufficio accanto. Mentre i ragazzi fanno conoscenza, noi avremo il tempo di leggere il contratto, in modo da vedere se ci siano eventuali cambiamenti da apportare, prima della possibile firma,” propose, in tono rassicurante.

“Credo che sia un’ottima idea,” John sorrise al padre.

“Chiama, se hai bisogno. Arriverò immediatamente,” ribatté Richard.

“Non ho intenzione di saltare addosso a suo figlio e violentarlo! – sbottò Sherlock, in tono offeso – E, comunque, sono sicuro che John riuscirebbe a mettermi al mio posto prima ancora che lei avesse il tempo di alzarsi dalla sedia.”

“Di questo può esserne maledettamente certo,” ridacchiò John, guardando il padre affinché non rispondesse al giovane Holmes. Non era il caso che si mettessero a discutere. Richard fissò i due giovani, stringendo le labbra. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che John potesse difendersi da solo. Era la sua anima Alfa, che lo spingeva a voler difendere il figlio Omega, pur sapendo che non ne avesse bisogno. Aveva la spiacevole sensazione di non svolgere bene la propria funzione di padre, se non restava a sorvegliare quell’Alfa arrogante e saccente, mentre John affrontava i primi approcci con il suo futuro consorte. Infine, Richard decise di non mortificare il figlio, ostinandosi a rimanere, come se lui non fosse in grado di difendersi: “Lasceremo la porta aperta. Se il signor Holmes dovesse comportarsi male, cerca di picchiarlo senza lasciargli troppi segni. D’accordo, John?” Sorrise, anche se non era convinto di fare la scelta giusta.

“D’accordo, padre,” ricambiò il giovane Omega.

I tre Alfa uscirono dalla stanza, lasciando soli John e Sherlock.

Il silenzio invase l’ufficio, appena disturbato dai rumori della città, attutiti dagli spessi vetri delle finestre. John e Sherlock si studiavano reciprocamente, ma non in modo ostile. Si osservavano, cercando di indovinare i pensieri l’uno dell’altro dall’atteggiamento tenuto dal corpo di ognuno dei due.

“Io sono un pessimo coinquilino. – esordì Sherlock – Suono il violino in orari ritenuti disdicevoli dal comune senso civile, dico sempre schiettamente ciò che penso e sono capace di non parlare per ore o giorni, quando sono impegnato in un caso.”

“Impegnato in un caso? Che lavoro fa?”

“Sono l’unico Consulente Investigativo esistente al mondo. Il lavoro lo ho inventato io stesso,” rispose l’Alfa, con gli occhi brillanti per l’orgoglio.

“Che cosa fa un consulente investigativo?” Domandò John, curioso.

“Aiuto Scotland Yard a risolvere casi complicati, per i loro cervelli limitati, e posso essere assunto anche da privati cittadini per svolgere indagini di ogni tipo. Non mi occupo di tradimenti coniugali, quelli sono tediosi. Preferisco investigare su omicidi o rapine, perché sono reati commessi dai criminali più intelligenti e interessanti, ma capita che si presentino alla mia porta privati con problemi intriganti. Mi servono per tenere in allenamento il cervello. Per non annoiarmi. Io mi annoio molto facilmente. Ho poca pazienza,” terminò Sherlock, scrollando le spalle, noncurante.

“Io litigo con le casse automatiche e soffro di incubi. Di notte posso svegliarmi urlando. Mi arrabbio molto facilmente e, quando sono furioso, posso reagire anche in modo violento,” sospirò John.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, interdetto: “Come?”

“E non so cucinare. Né amo troppo pulire la casa,” continuò l’Omega.

“Non capisco…”

“Ci stiamo confidando i reciproci difetti, no? Lo trovo un approccio sensato. Dobbiamo valutare se sposarci o meno. Mi sembra giusto conoscere i difetti l’uno dell’altro. È l’unico modo per prendere una decisione quantomeno ponderata. Visto che ci stiamo confessando, aggiungo che non voglio fare il casalingo. Non ho intenzione di chiudermi in casa ad allevare i suoi… nostri figli. Io voglio lavorare, non voglio dipendere da lei in tutto e per tutto. voglio prendere uno stipendio ed essere libero di gestire i miei guadagni,” affermò John, in tono deciso, appoggiandosi al bastone con entrambe le mani e guardando Sherlock dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo a dirgli che non avrebbe accettato questa condizione imprescindibile per il loro contratto matrimoniale.

Le labbra dell’Alfa si stirarono in un lieve sorriso compiaciuto: “Mio fratello ha tanti difetti, ma non posso dire che non mi conosca bene. Quando mi ha detto che dovevo sposarmi e che aveva trovato l’Omega, con cui mi sarei unito, avevo paura che mi volesse costringere a legarmi a qualcuno bisognoso di attenzioni e cure. Invece, ha scelto lei. Indipendente, deciso e combattivo. Non mi sorprenderei se scoprissimo che Mycroft la abbia tenuto d’occhio dalla sera del ballo alla Casa delle Anime Gemelle. Mi aveva colpito già allora. Quella sera ha avuto un grande coraggio a presentarsi al ballo conciato in quel modo e sbandierare quali fossero i suoi sogni reali, sbugiardando quello stupido di Wilkins e tenendogli testa.”

“Non avevo molta scelta. Stavo lottando per il mio futuro. Non potevo permettere che ci fossero dei fraintendimenti,” John scrollò le spalle.

“Infatti, è questo che voglio dire! Lei ha lottato per il suo futuro. Ci sono Omega che si sarebbero piegati alla volontà dell’Alfa, rinunciando ai propri sogni. Io non voglio un compagno di cui preoccuparmi o da accudire. Voglio qualcuno che non abbia veramente bisogno di me. Credo fermamente che i sentimenti siano una debolezza e che offuschino l’intelligenza, quindi non sono interessato a trovare il grande amore. Non posso giurarle che la nostra unione si trasformerà in un eterno amore. Però posso prometterle di rispettarla, di trattarla come un mio pari e di non tarparle le ali. Vuole lavorare? Io non ho nulla in contrario. Anzi! Lei è un medico. Un ex militare. Potrebbe persino essermi utile per il mio lavoro, se le può interessare. Di questo, però, parleremo quando saremo sposati. Se lei vuole, possiamo unire le nostre cosiddette solitudini e adeguarci alle stupide leggi del nostro paese. Io credo che potremmo riuscire a costruirci una convivenza accettabile per entrambi. Che cosa ne pensa?” Concluse Sherlock, infervorato.

John lo osservava, valutando attentamente quello che stava sentendo. Non poteva dire che non fosse affascinato da quello strano Alfa. Era un bell’uomo. Era ricco. Gli stava promettendo ciò cui lui anelava. Indipendenza. Rispetto. Accettazione.

“Se io dovessi accogliere la sua proposta, pretenderò di mettere tutto nero su bianco. Lei è disposto a firmare un contratto matrimoniale che preveda una tale indipendenza da parte mia? Che mi permetta di lavorare e di amministrare personalmente ciò che guadagnerò con il mio lavoro? Se, una volta sposati, lei non rispetterà questa clausola, io mi rivolgerò a un avvocato e me ne andrò così velocemente che nemmeno il suo potente e invadente fratello potrà fermarmi,” rispose John, in tono deciso.

Sherlock allungò una mano: “Più che disposto,” disse in tono sicuro.

John abbassò lo sguardo dagli occhi di Sherlock alla mano che gli veniva porta. La osservò come se la mano potesse brucialo. Come se fosse il suo peggior nemico o la rappresentazione del suo peggior incubo. Stringerla significava accettare il contratto. Non sarebbe stato solo Sherlock ad esserne vincolato, ma anche lui. Adempiere alle clausole comprendeva fare sesso con Sherlock e mettere al mondo i suoi figli. Poteva pretendere o sperare in qualcuno migliore dell’uomo che aveva davanti? John conosceva la risposta. Prese la mano di Sherlock e la strinse, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi: “Accetto.”

L’Alfa sorrise soddisfatto: “Io mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes. È un onore e un piacere conoscerti.”

“Io mi chiamo John Watson. L’onore e il piacere sono tutti miei.”

Quello fu l’inizio della loro storia. Il momento in cui due solitudini si erano riconosciute e avevano deciso di unire le forze per affrontare il futuro. Nessuno dei due era preparato a ciò che sarebbe accaduto né lo avrebbe mai previsto.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

In primo luogo, mi sono dimenticata il _declamair_ all’inizio dello scorso capitolo. Che cosa volete farci? L’età avanza e con essa aumentano le dimenticanze. Quindi lo faccio ora.

I personaggi non mi appartengono, questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero tanto che non ne ricordi altri.

Ora posso ringraziare chi sia arrivato qui a leggere, chi stia seguendo la serie e chi abbia lasciato dei kudos a questo e agli altri racconti.

Grazie a tutti e a domenica prossima per un altro racconto.

Ciao!


End file.
